


the eternity we spend together

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, a whole bunch of dialogue, this is basically half a fic, two old friends being dicks to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: “Seongwoong!” Sehyeong nags. “Are you even listening to me?”Seongwoong sighs, wondering if he’d look convincing enough to escape if he fell down on the side of the road and pretended to be dead. Knowing Sehyeong though, he’d find some way to drag him around and make this whole situation more tortuous, and so he answers honestly, “No.”





	the eternity we spend together

**Author's Note:**

> typical me, I rolled poorly, so I used the prompt: bengi/mata + bike path + lab partners
> 
> and uh, I had an idea that this would somehow fit the prompt, but then it just sort of ran away from me and became something else instead. whoops.

Seongwoong hasn't stepped into a high school in years. He’d dropped out bright and early, before any of his science classes touched chemistry or anything slightly explosive—but he imagines if he had, it would feel something like this: uncomfortable, stifling, underwhelming, _forced._

“Seongwoong!” Sehyeong nags. “Are you even listening to me?”

Seongwoong sighs, wondering if he’d look convincing enough to escape if he fell down on the side of the road and pretended to be dead. Knowing Sehyeong though, he’d find some way to drag him make this whole situation more tortuous and so he answers, “No.”

“Seongwoong,” Sehyeong whines. “We haven’t seen each other in months and this is how you treat me?”

“Yes,” Seongwoong answers wearily. “And I saw you literally _two_ days ago at the stadium.”

Sehyeong frowns at him, mouth shaping into a pout that would almost be adorable if Sehyeong weren’t the one doing it. Unfortunately, Seongwoong still remains vulnerable to such terrible plays. “Look, I’m here with you now, so go on, continue telling me about your jungler fetish.”

“It’s not a fetish!” Sehyeong protests. Seongwoong doesn’t even grace that with a comment, and instead they both look out at the park, where a couple of people are milling around and a few more racing down the paths on bikes. “It’s a preference, it’s only been _two_ , and it’s a coincidence that your personalities are similar.”

“Excuse me, I’m _nothing_ like Mr. Inferiority God—”

“We went biking together once, you know,” Sehyeong cuts in, mournfully staring at the bikers in the park. “On one of those couple bikes. We nearly crashed into a tree and he told me he would never let me steer again.”

Against his better judgment, Seongwoong’s interest is piqued. “You guys went tandem biking again after that?”

“No,” Sehyeong says, sounding almost sad. “No, break ended and then I left the team.”

Seongwoong doesn’t say anything to that. Unlike him, who stayed with SKT for essentially his entire career, Sehyeong had done his share of hopping teams, from Samsung to Vici to RNG and back to Korea.

“It was for the best,” Sehyeong says wistfully. “And it’s fine now, I’m here back with you. My original favorite.”

“Yoonsub would be depressed to hear that,” Seongwoong says. “He still talks about how he’s the one who taught you everything you know about support.”

Sehyeong snorts, almost choking on his laugh. “Oh man, I haven’t seen him in months. We should invite him to join us sometime, for old time’s sake.”

For the sake that as much as they’d dreamed so long ago of being on the same team together, that had never happened. And where Seongwoong and then Sehyeong had found massive success and recognition, Yoonsub had sort of flickered in and out of esports significance. It’s complicated.

“Sometimes I wish I’d gone to a different PC Bang,” Seongwoong says with no shame, even when Sehyeong whines and pouts and complains about how little Seongwoong cares about him.

Sehyeong eventually settles down, but not before he clamps down on one of Seongwoong’s arms, tugging him close like he’s afraid Seongwoong will try to escape—it’s much too late for that, at least five years too late. “What, so you wouldn’t have met the two of us? Met me?”

Seongwoong sighs, because how many times will they circle on this path, treading the same steps over and over again until they’re worn deep into his skin. “Yeah, because all you do is talk about other men.”

“You know I love you most,” Sehyeong says, sidling up to Seongwoong and propping his chin on Seongwoong’s shoulder. “That you were my first and favorite jungler.”

Seongwoong doesn’t hesitate to slap a palm to Sehyeong’s face, stopping him from nuzzling any closer to his neck. “I never should’ve dropped out of school.”

Sehyeong drops his head, lets it rest against Seongwoong’s back instead. “I would’ve still been there,” he says. “We still would’ve met. Maybe we’d be in the same classes, be partners for the same projects.”

In many ways, Sehyeong is a barnacle, ruthlessly stuck no matter how hard Seongwoong tries to pull him off. Sehyeong’s his lab partner assigned by fate: needy, useless, and entirely impossible to get rid of. He’s not someone Seongwoong would work with or befriend if given the choice, but given the pool of players Sehyeong was chosen from, he’s most certainly not the worst partner. If Sehyeong could even be considered a partner, when they haven’t ever played a professional game on the same team—

“We’re life partners,” Sehyeong says, firm and solid. “No matter the challenge, I’d choose you.”

Seongwoong turns away, pretending to retch while Sehyeong laughs and kicks him square on the ass. Because when it comes down to it, no matter how much he protests or argues or bemoans his fate, Seongwoong would choose Sehyeong, too.

**Author's Note:**

> title from thresh's quote: "oh, the eternity we shall spend together." because it was either him or lee sin or olaf (lol signaure champs) and I liked this the most
> 
> tilt with me with [tandem biking](https://i.imgur.com/sBcjbpA.jpg)


End file.
